Medical ventilator systems are used to provide respiratory support to patients undergoing anesthesia and respiratory treatment whenever the patient's ability to breath is compromised. The primary function of the medical ventilator is to maintain suitable pressure and flow of gases inspired and expired by the patient. Medical ventilator operation is commonly regulated based on feedback from one or more flow sensors. The flow sensors are generally disposed within or otherwise pneumatically coupled with a breathing circuit. One problem with conventional ventilator systems is that such systems require accurate and reliable flow sensors that are expensive to manufacture.